Gilgamesh (Dissidia)
[[Lista di personaggi in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy|Personaggio di Dissidia 012]] Gilgamesh ギルガメッシュ (Girugamesshu) Informazioni AffiliazioneNessuna RazzaDemone SessoMaschio Gameplay TipoPersonaggio giocabile Modalità EXGilgamesh Morphing Time Ipermossa EXStrongest Sword ArmiSpade, spadoni, katane, pugnali, lance, asce, armi da lancio ProtezioniGuanti, scudi, granscudi, elmi, pettorali, armature leggere, armature pesanti Armi esclusiveOsafune, Kotetsu, Yoshiyuki Dietro le quinte Origine''Final Fantasy V'' DesignerTetsuya Nomura Originale di Yoshitaka Amano Voce giapponeseKazuya Nakai Voce americanaKeith Szarabajka Gilgamesh, personaggio iconico di Final Fantasy V, è un personaggio giocabile nella serie di Dissidia. Nel suo gioco d'origine, era un tirapiedi del malvagio Exdeath, molto potente ma anche goffo e codardo, che affrontò i guerrieri della luce in numerose occasioni prima di essere esiliato nel nulla per la sua incompetenza. In Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, Gilgamesh è un intruso all'interno del conflitto fra Chaos e Cosmos, apparso nel mondo B per un caso fortuito. Anche se non è del tutto sicuro di dove sia finito, il leggendario spadaccino trova proprio qui l'occasione della sua vita: uno scontro ad armi pari con l'uomo che considera il suo degno rivale, Bartz. Profilo ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy'' L'aspetto di Gilgamesh è totalmente basato sull'artwork originale ad opera di Yoshitaka Amano: appare come un imponente e massiccio demone dalla pelle bianca, con un volto grottesco tracciato da strisce rosse come fosse una maschera kabuki. Indossa uno sgangherato ensemble dai colori sgargianti, comprensivo di un mantello rosso acceso, pantaloni larghi grigi a pois rossi, stivali e bracciali neri con decorazioni rosse e dorate, il tutto contornato da varie sciarpe e pezzi di armatura svolazzanti. Porta inoltre una placca irta di spuntoni sul braccio sinistro, una fibbia con un volto demoniaco sull'addome, a cui è attaccato un pugnale, e una protezione bianca e rossa davanti al mento. Il cappuccio è decorato con un paio di corna ricurve e un pennacchio bianco. In modalità EX, Gilgamesh si trasforma e rivela la sua forma a otto braccia esibita durante uno scontro con i protagonisti di Final Fantasy V. In questa forma, il colore della sua pelle si fa più scuro, e l'armatura cambia radicalmente forma e colori: ora indossa un'armatura pettorale rossa con enormi spallacci e ornamenti dorati, un elmo kabuto con un lungo pennacchio, corna ricurve e un volto demoniaco, un kilt rosso con una lunga striscia multicolore sul davanti, e protezioni metalliche rosse, blu e gialle sulle gambe. Indossa inoltre un bracciale di forma e colore diverso su ciascuna delle sue otto braccia. ;Costumi alternativi *' ' - primo costume alternativo, basato sull'aspetto di Gilgamesh nel suo cameo come invocazione in Final Fantasy VIII: i pantaloni e gli stivali rimangono invariati, ma sopra porta un'armatura nera e bracciali multicolore, oltre a un lungo mantello rosso strappato che copre buona parte del volto, lasciando visibile l'occhio sinistro. In modalità EX, la sua forma finale rimane uguale al costume base, ma lo schema di colori è tendente al rosso cremisi, i pantaloni sono ancora a pois e il cappuccio è ancora visibile sotto l'elmo. Questa forma è ufficialmente basata sull'aspetto di Gilgamesh in Final Fantasy XII, ma in realtà assomiglia molto di più alla sua statua della collezione Master Creatures. *' ' - secondo costume alternativo, basato sulla sprite di battaglia del gioco originale: l'armatura è molto più pratica e meno elaborata nell'aspetto, ed è grigia e marrone con un elmo con pennacchio e una grossa guardia gialla sotto gli occhi. In modalità EX, la sua forma finale è ancora identica al costume base, ma con uno schema di colori grigio e viola e il volto quasi interamente coperto. Questo aspetto è basato sull'aspetto di Gilgamesh quando è incontrato dai protagonisti nella Crepa interdimensionale nel gioco originale. *' ' - terzo costume alternativo, scaricabile tramite DLC: è l'aspetto di Gilgamesh nella sua apparizione in Final Fantasy Type-0: ora appare con un aspetto decisamente umano, con la pelle bruna, e indossa un'elaborata armatura nera e rossa, tenuta insieme con catene, un kilt nero con il bordo di pelliccia, stivali grigi con i piedi artigliati e un elmo rosso aperto dietro per lasciare uscire lunghi dreadlocks legati a coda. Per un tocco di comicità, l'armatura ha una visibile chiusura lampo sulla schiena, a indicare che si tratta solo di un costume. In modalità EX, Gilgamesh rimane uguale nell'aspetto, e ottiene semplicemente altre sei braccia, in maniera del tutto identica alla sua apparizione come superboss in Type-0. Questo costume è stato rilasciato solo in Giappone tramite un concorso speciale per pubblicizzare Final Fantasy Type-0, all'epoca non ancora uscito, e non è più ufficialmente ottenibile in alcun modo. Caratteristiche Da collezionista di armi rare qual'è, Gilgamesh esibisce in battaglia una serie di armi di vario tipo. Ognuna di esse può generare gli effetti più disparati in battaglia e, nel pieno stile del personaggio, contiene riferimenti al gioco originale o altri titoli della serie: *Naginata: la sua arma principale, una lunga alabarda con il manico rosso e la punta ricurva, basata sull'artwork originale di Amano. *Ascia da guerra: un'ascia dal manico corto con punte aggiuntive sopra e dietro la lama, usata con la forma a otto braccia nel gioco originale. *Masamune: una odachi dalla lama bislunga e sottile, molto simile a quella usata da Sephiroth in Final Fantasy VII. *Lingua di Genji: una spada dalla lama color rame e dall'elaborata elsa dorata, basata su un'arma utilizzabile da Auron in Final Fantasy X. *Zantetsuken: una spada dalla lama ricurva, grezza e di colore azzurro e giallo, identica a quella usata da Odino in molti titoli della serie. *Trinciapolli: un coltello dalla lama bianca che ricorda la testa di un pollo, presente nel gioco originale come un'arma che si potenziava fuggendo dalle battaglie. *Excalibur: una spada sacra di colore arancione, con decorazioni sulla lama e un'elaborata elsa a forma di sole. *Excalipur: una spada di colore blu, molto simile all'Excalibur ma neanche lontanamente tanto forte. Il clone di Gilgamesh si chiama , ed è di colore turchese. Storia A differenza degli altri personaggi, Gilgamesh non è stato convocato da una divinità per combattere nel conflitto, motivo per cui egli conserva ancora tutti i ricordi della sua vita passata. Si tratta sostanzialmente di un "imbucato". Vagando per i meandri del Nulla, Gilgamesh si ritrovò nel Pandaemonium durante uno dei cicli di guerra precedenti il dodicesimo. Sentendo la presenza del suo vecchio rivale, Bartz, lo spadaccino lo chiamò a gran voce, solo per trovare al suo posto Squall, Gidan e Vaan. Benchè Gilgamesh avesse visto qualcosa di familiare in tutti loro, con sua grande sorpresa, nessuno di loro sembrava ricordarsi di lui, a causa della perdita dei ricordi durante il ciclo di guerre, perciò il guerriero se ne andò, intenzionato a trovare Bartz. I tre guerrieri di Cosmos, confusi, trovarono Bartz e gli chiesero se conoscesse il bizzarro omone vestito di rosso; Bartz, anche lui senza ricordi del suo mondo, affermò di non ricordarsi nessun Gilgamesh. Nel frattempo, all'interno della Crepa, lo spadaccino fantasticava sul possibile svolgersi del suo tanto desiderato incontro con Bartz, studiandosi battuta per battuta quello che gli avrebbe detto. Peccato che non sapesse ancora quello che invece gli sarebbe realmente capitato. Più tardi, in seguito a una sconfitta, Bartz si risvegliò nel castello della Crepa. Cercando di ricordarsi cosa gli fosse successo e domandandosi dove si trovasse, il ragazzo si imbattè in Gilgamesh, che gli apparve da un portale dimensionale dicendo: "Bene bene, Bartz, ci rincontriamo!". Gilgamesh si lanciò dal portale verso il rivale, assumendo una posa kabuki davanti a lui. Bartz lo osservò stupito, prima di andarsene quasi imbarazzato, chiedendosi chi diavolo fosse quel tizio. Gilgamesh, meravigliato dal fatto che il suo rivale non si ricordasse di lui nemmeno un po', si presentò di nuovo, cercando di capire il perchè di questa amnesia. Gli raccontò di aver viaggiato per vari mondi tramite il Nulla, e che si era allenato duramente per poter disputare lo scontro che aveva promesso a Bartz quando si erano separati. Sebbene confuso, Bartz fu spinto dalle circostanze, ma soprattutto dall'insistenza dello strano tipo che aveva davanti, a combattere contro di lui e a vincere di nuovo. Gilgamesh, vedendo le nuove abilità di Bartz, gli lanciò un'altra sfida, solo per sentirsi dire dal rivale che stava scomparendo. Con sua grandissima sorpresa, Gilgamesh si accorse che un portale dimensionale lo stava lentamente risucchiando: entrando nel mondo in cui si svolgeva il conflitto, lo spadaccino era stato assoggettato alle regole della guerra, perciò la sua sconfitta significava espulsione dal conflitto stesso. Vedendo fallire i vari tentativi di resistere al risucchio, Gilgamesh giurò di ritrovare presto Bartz per sfidarlo ad un vero combattimento, prima di scomparire nel Nulla, urlando nuovamente il suo nome. Quest ufficiali Diverso tempo dopo la sua scomparsa, Gilgamesh riuscì in qualche modo a tornare nel mondo B, sebbene la sua memoria risultasse parzialmente compromessa a causa della sua precedente sconfitta. Mentre vagava alla ricerca di Bartz, lo spadaccino s'imbattè in Exdeath e, non ricordando chi fosse ma sapendo che era in qualche modo legato a lui, lo scambiò per il suo compagno Enkidu, con somma irritazione dello stregone. Contento di rivedere il suo "amico", Gilgamesh sfidò Exdeath a un duello amichevole, ma mentre combatteva recuperò pian piano la memoria e si rese conto di chi davvero aveva davanti. Poco dopo, sotto Gilgamesh si aprì nuovamente un portale verso la crepa, che lo risucchiò un'altra volta. Qualche tempo dopo ancora, Gilgamesh si imbattè nella giovane elvaan Prishe, intenta a svolgere una pattuglia per conto di Shantotto. La ragazza gli chiese se fosse un guerriero di Cosmos o di Chaos e lo spadaccino, ignaro del significato della cosa, affermò di essere un guerriero di Chaos, veterano di mille battaglie, alla ricerca del suo rivale. Prishe, pensando che stesse cercando proprio lei in quanto guerriero di Cosmos, lo affrontò senza pensarci, e lo sconfisse spedendolo nella crepa per l'ennesima volta. Fu proprio questo evento, raccontato da Prishe, che spinse Shantotto a cercare un modo per eludere le regole del conflitto e uscirne tramite il Nulla. Gameplay Gilgamesh è classificato come , e basa il suo stile di combattimento sull'imprevedibilità attraverso un vasto arsenale di armi. Quando usa un attacco che richieda un'arma, Gilgamesh può estrarre due copie di una delle otto armi a sua disposizione: esiste il 15% di probabilità che usi l'Excalibur, l'Excalipur, la Zantetsuken o la Lingua di Genji, e il 10% di probabilità che usi la Masamune, la Naginata, il Trinciapolli o l'Ascia da guerra. Il parametro Fortuna non influenza la scelta. Gilgamesh è focalizzato principalmente nel combattimento a corto o medio raggio, con rapidi attacchi a distanza ravvicinata e alcuni attacchi magici che coprono buone distanze. I suoi principali difetti sono la lentezza nei movimenti e nell'esecuzione degli attacchi PV, e il fatto che la sua imprevedibilità (e in particolare l'Excalipur) lo renda molto rischioso da usare, specialmente contro avversari esperti. Ciascuna delle otto armi di Gilgamesh ha un diverso effetto in battaglia: *Naginata - Aumenta il raggio d'azione degli attacchi. *Ascia da guerra - Determina i danni in maniera casuale, dal 25% al 175% del danno normale. *Masamune - Aumenta il raggio d'azione degli attacchi, causa il 75% del danno normale e genera più forza EX a colpo. *Lingua di Genji - Causa il 75% del danno normale e svuota la barra EX del rivale a ogni colpo. *Zantetsuken - Ha una probabilità del 2% di infliggere un crollo Audacia istantaneo. *Trinciapolli - Causa danni inversamente proporzionali ai PV di Gilgamesh, con un massimo del 220% con 1 HP. *Excalibur - Raddoppia i danni Audacia inflitti. *Excalipur - Riduce a 1 i danni Audacia inflitti. Boss Gilgamesh è affrontato come boss nel rapporto 8 della sezione Appunti, per la precisione nel terzo scenario. Mosse Attacchi Audacia Attacchi PV Modalità EX La modalità EX di Gilgamesh si chiama , e consiste proprio nel mutare il proprio corpo per rivelare la mostruosa forma a otto braccia. In questa fase, Gilgamesh ottiene l'abilità automatica Rigene, che ripristina gradualmente i suoi PV, e l'abilità esclusiva , che gli permette di brandire un'arma per ciascuna mano, per un totale di otto armi. Le armi sono scelte casualmente, manterranno attivi i propri bonus individuali e rimarranno attive per tutta la durata della modalità EX: esiste il 45% di probabilità che abbia otto copie della stessa arma, il 45% che abbia due copie di quattro armi, e il restante 10% che sfoderi una qualunque altra combinazione. In aggiunta a ciò, l'esecuzione di alcuni attacchi, inclusi quelli che non prevedono l'uso delle armi, subisce qualche cambiamento. L'ipermossa EX di Gilgamesh è chiamata . Dopo aver investito il rivale ed essersi letteralmente schiantato contro la quarta parete, Gilgamesh si posizionerà dietro un insieme di otto spade che inizieranno a roteare davanti a lui, e il giocatore dovrà selezionare correttamente l'Excalibur arancione in mezzo alle varie Excalipur blu. Se sarà realizzato un "Perfetto!", Gilgamesh afferrerà l'Excalibur e colpirà il rivale per quattro volte, causando danni critici, e concluderà la combo con , spiccando un salto e causando una serie di esplosioni che danneggeranno i PV. Se non è realizzato il "Perfetto!", Gilgamesh afferrerà l'Excalipur e sferrerà quattro colpi sul rivale, causando un solo danno Audacia per ciascuno, per poi gettare via la spada in preda all'imbarazzo e buttarsi a terra disperato, mentre la spada, per puro caso, colpirà il rivale in testa danneggiando i PV con un sonoro "Doink!". Equipaggiamento Gilgamesh può equipaggiarsi di spade, spadoni, katane, pugnali, lance, asce, armi da lancio, armi da difesa, guanti, scudi, granscudi, elmi, pettorali, armature leggere e pesanti. Le sue armi esclusive puntano ad amplificare l'assorbimento di forza EX per velocizzare l'ingresso in modalità EX. Armi esclusive Galleria Allusioni *La frase di introduzione di Cecil contro Gilgamesh è: "Malignità? No, questo sentimento è...". Curiosamente, questa frase non è in alcun modo legata a Gilgamesh: è infatti una parafrasi di ciò che disse Galuf durante il suo scontro finale con Exdeath nel gioco originale. *Se Gilgamesh affronta Bartz, questi si introdurrà con la frase "Non scappare via!", in riferimento al fatto che, in tutti gli scontri obbligatori con lui nel gioco originale, Gilgamesh batteva sempre in ritirata prima che potesse essere effettivamente sconfitto. *Se affrontato da Gidan o da Vaan, Gilgamesh si introdurrà rimproverandoli per essere dei ladri, in probabile riferimento a tutto l'equipaggiamento che è possibile rubare da lui in battaglia. *Se è affrontato da Yuna, Gilgamesh si introdurrà dicendo: "Uh, non mi dispiacerebbe venire evocato da te!". Ciò è un riferimento al fatto che, in alcuni titoli, Gilgamesh è un'invocazione richiamabile dal giocatore. *La frase di introduzione di Gilgamesh contro Prishe, "Le donne devono essere eleganti", rimanda a ciò che Gilgamesh disse alla mascolina Faris Scherwiz prima di sacrificarsi per distruggere il Necrofobo in Final Fantasy V: "Prova a comportarti da donna... Se ti ricordi come si fa!" *La frase di introduzione di Gabranth contro Gilgamesh, "Hai la stoffa per essere all'altezza del tuo nome?", allude alla reputazione di super ricercato di Gilgamesh a Ivalice. *Quando usa Salto, Gilgamesh esclama "Fell for it!" ("Ci sei cascato!"). In numerose apparizioni, Gilgamesh ha la tendenza a fingere di arrendersi, per poi usare su di sé le magie Bozzolo, Fretta, ed Egida e ripartire all'attacco proprio con Salto, di solito deridendo gli avversari per esserci cascati. *Le armi che Gilgamesh usa in battaglia contengono riferimenti alle sue varie comparse nella serie, e sono quasi tutte strettamente legate a lui in qualche modo: **L'Excalibur è l'arma di cui Gilgamesh è alla ricerca in alcuni giochi in cui è comparso, e questa incarnazione in particolare ha un design che ricorda la copia della Girasole che Gilgamesh usava in Final Fantasy XII. È inoltre una delle abilità a lui associate quando compare come invocazione. **L'Excalipur è la copia dell'Excalibur che Gilgamesh si ritrova sempre tra le mani o che lascia cadere una volta sconfitto in numerose apparizioni, e anche questa ha un design reminiscente della seconda copia della Girasole usata da Gilgamesh in Final Fantasy XII. È anch'essa una delle abilità a lui associate nel ruolo di invocazione. **La Masamune è un'altra arma fortemente associata a Gilgamesh, e questa versione in particolare è basata sulla versione usata da Sephiroth, in riferimento ad alcune occasioni in cui Gilgamesh ha usato copie di armi iconiche di altri personaggi della serie. Anche la Masamune è una delle abilità a lui associate come invocazione. **La Lingua di Genji è un riferimento al set di equipaggiamento Genji che molto spesso è possibile rubare od ottenere da Gilgamesh. La spada ha inoltre l'aspetto di un'arma utilizzabile da Auron in Final Fantasy X, chiamata proprio Lingua di Genji, ma presenta un ideogramma che significa "falso" stampato sulla lama, in riferimento al fatto che molte delle armi leggendarie usate da Gilgamesh sono in realtà dei falsi. **La Zantetsuken è la spada usata dallo spirito d'invocazione Odino, ottenuta da Gilgamesh in seguito alla sconfitta di quest'ultimo in Final Fantasy VIII, e successivamente usata in Final Fantasy XII. Il design dell'arma è basato sull'artwork di Odino per Final Fantasy IV. **La Naginata e l'Ascia da guerra sono usate da Gilgamesh nel gioco originale, la prima in entrambe le forme del personaggio, la seconda solo quando è trasformato. L'Ascia da guerra infligge danni casuali in riferimento alle meccaniche con cui funzionano le asce e i martelli in Final Fantasy XII. **Il Trinciapolli non è associato strettamente a Gilgamesh, ma è apparso per la prima volta in Final Fantasy V e ha la caratteristica di diventare più potente per ogni volta che il giocatore fugge dalle battaglie, cosa che lo rende l'arma più forte del gioco se potenziato al massimo. Probabilmente è stato dato a Gilgamesh in riferimento alla sua peculiare codardia, e anche perché Bartz in Dissidia usa come arma la controparte del Trinciapolli, ovvero la Lama del coraggio. Il funzionamento del Trinciapolli, che causa danni inversamente proporzionali ai PV di Gilgamesh, è basato sul pugnale Valiente in Final Fantasy VI: Penelo fa riferimento alla somiglianza nella sua descrizione dell'arma. *Gli attacchi PV di Gilgamesh sono ripresi dalle numerose battaglie contro di lui in Final Fantasy V. *L'attacco Tsubamegaeshi era l'attacco disperato di Cyan in Final Fantasy VI. *L'attacco Danza di spade è un attacco esclusivo di Gilgamesh nella sua apparizione in Final Fantasy VI per Game Boy Advance. *Il nome della modalità EX di Gilgamesh è un riferimento alla frase da lui detta prima di trasformarsi nel gioco originale. Il nome inglese "Gilgamesh Morphing Time" è un riferimento lla serie TV Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, i cui personaggi si esibiscono spesso in pose molto simili a quelle di Gilgamesh. *Durante l'ipermossa EX di Gilgamesh, appaiono in tutto otto spade, in riferimento al numero delle sue comparse nella serie di Final Fantasy all'epoca dell'uscita di Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. *L'attacco Fantasia finale, usato da Gilgamesh al termine della sua ipermossa EX perfetta, è un attacco usato dallo stesso Gilgamesh durante l'ultima fase della prima battaglia contro di lui in Final Fantasy XII. *Durante l'esecuzione della sua ipermossa EX imperfetta, Gilgamesh urla "This is far from the strongest of swords!". Questa frase era detta parola per parola nella versione inglese di Final Fantasy V, quando Gilgamesh capiva che l'arma che aveva trovato non era l'Excalibur. In italiano, la frase è tradotta con "Questa non è la spada più potente!". *Il fatto che l'Excalipur causi danni PV quando viene lanciata potrebbe essere un riferimento al fatto che, nel gioco originale, l'Excalipur è un'ottima arma da lancio. *Quando Gilgamesh lancia l'Excalipur e colpisce il rivale, appare su quest'ultimo un baloon con un punto esclamativo. Nella versione originale giapponese, sul baloon appariva la scritta giapponese "Doink!", che appare spesso durante l'attacco usato da un Tomberry. *Le armi esclusive di Gilgamesh sono tipi diversi di katana, e il loro livello rispecchia la maggior parte delle loro apparizioni nella serie: la Osafune è generalmente di basso rango, la Kotetsu è prevalentemente di medio rango, e la Yoshiyuki, meglio nota come Mutsunokami, è quasi sempre un'arma di alto rango. **La Kotetsu è stata inoltre usata veramente da Gilgamesh: in Final Fantasy XII, prima di estrarre le sue armi leggendarie, brandiva sei copie di questo tipo di spada. *L'oggetto speciale associato a Gilgamesh è la Piuma di Enkidu, in riferimento al fedele compagno alato di Gilgamesh, Enkidu. Un altro riferimento a Enkidu è presente in una quest ufficiale rilasciata in Giappone, in cui Gilgamesh scambia Exdeath per il suo compagno, senza però dire espressamente il suo nome. *La posa di battaglia di Gilgamesh, se inquadrata di lato, è la stessa assunta nelle sue sprite di battaglia. *Il portale da cui Gilgamesh entra ed esce durante alcune scene e nella sua entrata in battaglia è un riferimento alla sua capacità di viaggiare attraverso le dimensioni tramite il Nulla. Il portale ha un aspetto simile all'animazione della magia Oblio in Final Fantasy V, usata da Exdeath proprio per bandire Gilgamesh nella Crepa. *Quando Gilgamesh cerca Bartz nel rapporto 8, s'imbatte in Squall, Gidan e Vaan, in riferimento ai titoli della serie in cui è comparso dalla versione originale. Gidan implica che potrebbe riconoscerlo se avesse più braccia, in riferimento al personaggio di Quattro mani in Final Fantasy IX, sotto le cui spoglie si nascondeva proprio Gilgamesh. *Durante il suo incontro con Bartz, Gilgamesh afferma che l'ultima volta che si sono visti nel loro mondo è stato bandito nella Crepa mentre Bartz era lì a bocca aperta: si riferisce al quarto incontro con lui nel gioco originale, uno scontro opzionale alla fine del quale Gilgamesh era bandito da Exdeath per la sua incompetenza. Nel gioco originale, tuttavia, Gilgamesh può essere incontrato altre due volte, proprio nella Crepa: ciò potrebbe significare che quegli eventi non sono ancora accaduti nella linea temporale di Final Fantasy V. Curiosità *Gilgamesh, assieme a Vaan e Firion, è uno dei personaggi che non hanno mantenuto il proprio doppiatore giapponese originale. In questo caso, ciò è dovuto alla morte per suicidio del doppiatore Daisuke Gori. *Gilgamesh è anche l'unico personaggio a non avere nessuno dei propri doppiatori originali, poiché anche il doppiatore americano John DiMaggio non ha ripreso il suo ruolo. Il nuovo doppiatore, Keith Szarabajka, ha doppiato nuovamente Gilgamesh in Final Fantasy Type-0, mentre DiMaggio lo ha doppiato nel suo cameo in Final Fantasy XIII-2. *Le armi di Gilgamesh hanno diversi effetti sonori o visivi quando mettono a segno un colpo: il Trinciapolli emette il verso di un pollo, la Zantetsuken emette scariche elettriche, l'Excalipur emette un suono simile a un "plink" e l'Excalibur crea onde d'urto. *Quando Gilgamesh comincia la sua ipermossa EX, si schianta contro un muro invisibile, che si rompe per rivelare il cambio di scena. Si tratta di un gioco visivo sul concetto di "rottura della quarta parete", ovvero quando un personaggio è in qualche modo consapevole di essere parte di un particolare medium: nel caso di questa scena, assistiamo a un caso di letterale rottura della quarta parete. *Se Gilgamesh sconfigge il rivale con un attacco PV in modalità EX, sei delle armi che aveva estratto saranno visibili durante la posa di vittoria, ma se invece lo sconfigge attraverso l'ipermossa EX, non mostrerà alcuna arma. *A causa della natura casuale della sua modalità EX, esistono la bellezza di 6435 possibili combinazioni di abilità su cui Gilgamesh può contare. *Quando usa l'Excalipur, Gilgamesh è l'unico personaggio capace di causare un danno Audacia dal valore fisso. *Quando è usato come assist, Gilgamesh attaccherà usando solo l'Excalipur o l'Excalibur. Ciò lo rende il personaggio capace di causare il maggior numero di danni come assist, se usa l'Excalibur, o il minimo, se usa l'Excalipur. *L'Ipermossa EX perfetta di Gilgamesh ha il più alto danno di base tra le mosse finali del gioco. *Curiosamente, i colori dell'Excalibur e dell'Excalipur sono scambiati rispetto a come apparivano nelle altre apparizioni: in Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy VIII e persino nel primo Dissidia, l'Excalipur è rossa mentre l'Excalibur è blu. *Gilgamesh è l'unico guerriero a non combattere per alcuno schieramento, non essendo stato convocato direttamente da nessuna divinità. *Gilgamesh condivide due dei suoi attacchi con altri personaggi: Double Trouble è anche un attacco di Firion, mentre Cross Slash è anche un attacco di Cloud. Nel caso di quest'ultimo attacco, tuttavia, i nomi sono uguali solo nella traduzione inglese. en:Gilgamesh/Dissidia de:Gilgamesh (Dissidia 012) Categoria:Personaggi-Dissidia 012 Categoria:Gilgamesh